My Jealous Possessive Best Friend
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: My name is Mara and Im a student at the WWE highschool, this is the story about one of best friends.


One-shot for...

_DivaliciousDool_

Hope this is to your liking

enjoy

:D

x

* * *

The story of my jealous possessive best friend, John Cena. My name is Mara and im a student at the WWE highschool which has its highs and its lows but when you have great friends like I do then most things are a breeze except for my best friend John who is so annoying, its like one minute he wants me more a friend but then he sleeps around with the sluts of the school such as Maria and Maryse.

Im a dark brunette with my hair reaching just past my shoulder, black eyes with a small nose and my skin is a nice glowing white with cute lips that make some boys swoon. Im quite tall which people tell me makes me beautiful, maybe 5ft 8. Other people also say I have a kim kardashian butt but a tad bit smaller.

Today I was getting ready for school so this is were my story begins.

Mara stood in front of her mirror looking at the outfit she was wearing. A pair of tight white jeans with a black tank top and a pair of black flip flops also with a dark brown jacket. She thought she looked good but she would ask her friends of course as there opinion mattered to her, she grabbed her bag and made her way downstairs to the kitchen were her Father Steve was sitting on his chair reading the newspaper.

"Morning Dad"

"Morning Sweet"

In the house was only her,her Father and her Brother as her mother had ran away with another man but they pulled through the dark time. Of course they had help with friends, mostly the Fatu's as they were always there for them. Her Brother Randy was already out as he had stayed over a friends house, she had a good relationship and when their mother left, it got stronger.

Steve got up and walked into the kitchen were Mara was eating an apple.

"So how are you getting into school?"he asked.

"Im not sure, I thought Randy would but he's at Sheamus's"Mara replied.

Just as Steve was going to reply saying he would take her in but a loud beeping noise was heard so both of them walked to the front door and opened it. Revealing Mara's best friend, Stephanie on her Yamaha Bike.

"Come on girl"she called out as she held out another helmet.

Mara smiled as she kissed her Father and walked over before grabbing the helmet and placing it on her head, Stephanie waved to Steve as Mara got on the back. Steve waved back then Stephanie started the engine and sped off towards the school.

Stephanie is a 5ft3 so she is very short with light brunette hair that reaches her shoulders, she has amber eyes also like Mara is she is white, she has a curvy figure that the boys all love but she has only eyes on one boy but your find out later.

Stephanie pulled into the car park and shut the engine off, she and Mara took the helmets off then placed them into the hidden compartment. Both girls then began to walk inside the building.

"Thanks for the lift"Mara said smiling as they found their lockers.

"No problem, since Jimmy and Jey went to Sheamus's for a party. I kinda guessed Randy would as well so I knew you would need a lift"Stephanie replied back.

"Mara!"

Mara turned around to see her other best friend, John approaching with a smile on his face. John was a soft kind gently soul if you ignored the many girls he slept with but thats what happened when your the quarter back of the school's football team.

"Hey John"she replied with a smile.

"Where's Steph going?"He asked.

Mara turned around to find Steph walking with AJ off down the hallway, she mouthed sorry. Mara knew Stephanie was not sure about John so she tried to avoid him and she understood.

"Oh she needs to sort something out with AJ"

Soon Mara and John were walking towards math and she had told him that she had a date with Heath but she never saw the frown he had on, once within the classroom, John sat with his friends which included her brother Randy and Sheamus while she sat behind Steph who was next to AJ and Miz. The teacher they had for Maths was Trish, once she came in, everything went quiet and the lesson began.

"Alright you can talk to the people next to you"

Stephanie turned around to Mara.

"Sorry about earlier"She said.

"No problem"Mara replied with a smile.

"So you got a date with Heath?"AJ asked smiling as she leaned forward.

Mara nodded with a small blush running across her cheeks, she remembered when she was in the library catching up on some homework, she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to find Heath holding a book. He told her, she dropped it in the hallway and he picked it up before returning it to her in the library then he asked her out.

"Yeah"

"Good for you so what about you two then?"Miz asked Steph and AJ.

"Im going on a walk with Daniel"AJ replied with a smile as always.

"No one"Stephanie said as she let out a sigh.

Miz patted Steph's back, Steph never really dated because most were scared of her father but she had great friends to hang out with and thats all mattered to her.

"Steph can you come here?"Trish asked.

Stephanie smiled with a nod and walked over, Miz watched her walk off before turning to the two girls with a grin, Mara wondered what that was about so did AJ.

"You know Steph thinks no one likes her, well someone does"Miz explained grinning.

"Who?"Mara asked confused.

Miz nodded to the group further in the back of the class, these people were known as the Punks or StraightEdge which included Lita, Kane, Mason and of course Phil who was now known as Punk. Mara and AJ looked at the group and wondered who, Miz rolled his eyes.

"Punk, look how he is watching her"

Mara then looked back and found that Punk was not talking to the group but staring at Steph who was smiling as she talked to Trish. The reason why they were talking was Trish was married to Steph's uncle, The Rock who also taught a lesson in the school.

John watched Mara and he didnt like it how the Miz was getting close to her so he knew he would have to sort him out, he turned back to the guys and carried on chatting.

Soon the lesson was over and they were heading to the next lesson when the Miz realised he forgot his book so he told the girls he would catch up opened his locker and pulled the book out with a smile.

"Found you"

"Miz!"

Miz turned around to be greeted with a fist then he felt someone pick him up and slammed him into the lockers repeatedly.

"You stay away from Mara, you here me"

Miz was dropped and he collapsed on the floor, he was in so much pain. Stephanie had turned back as she didnt want to leave Miz by himself, she noticed John walked by her with blooded fists so she jogged round the corner to find Miz and she did but the sight she did not like.

"Miz!"

She quickly rushed over and helped him sit up, she took her jacket off to stop most of the bleeding. However she did not see someone else turned the corner, this person turned out to be Punk not John.

"Ste..phanie"Miz choked out as he opened his eyes.

"Yes im here"She replied back concerned.

"What happened?"Punk asked as he had ran over and dropped to his knee's on the other side of Miz, he had his shirt off and tied it around his blooded arm.

"Jo..hn"Miz said as he closed his eyes.

"No stay awake with me"Punk said as he lightly tapped Miz's cheek.

Stephanie was furious with John as this was so low for him but then she blushed as she noticed she was looking at Punk's bare chest, she helped Punk lift Miz up and off the three went to the nurse.

**Meanwhile..**

Mara was sitting next Randy as they listened to the Drama teacher Shawn Micheals, she wondered where John and Stephanie where they were also the Miz but she would find out later.

"So how was the party?"she asked.

"It was good"Randy replied.

Soon John entered the room with a smile as he walked over to the two, Mara smiled at him and her brother Randy just high fived his friend.

"So what did I miss?"He asked as he sat down in the group.

"Nothing much"Mara replied.

"So where did you go off to"Randy asked.

"Just had to sort out some business"John replied.

Mara noticed Stephanie nor the Miz made it to the lesson but she was sure they would be in gym so she walked with Kelly to the changing rooms, on the way she saw John making out with Maria who was known as a big slut around the school. She and Kelly got changed and stood within the girl group, still no sign of her friends.

'Where are they'she thought.

John waved to her and of course she waved back with a smile, she then began to think about her date with Heath and she hoped it would good well. Mara was not focusing as she did not see Stephanie walk by and straight to John, she then slapped him hard.

"You are such a monster"Steph screamed.

John was shocked by it and it made his blood boil, her brothers came over with frowns.

"Steph calm down"Jey said as he was concerned.

"No so back off, this is between me and him"Stephanie growled.

Jey and Jimmy backed off as did everyone else around then as they knew not to make the girl more angry, Stephanie was known for her temper.

"What do you think Stephanie is doing"Kelly whispered.

Mara shook her head when she heard the name Stephanie and she looked up to see her friend screaming at John who looked mad, she got up worried as she knew this would not end well. John raised his fist and was about to hit Stephanie, Mara was scared but John's fist was caught mid air before it hit Stephanie. Punk had stepped in to the gym when he spotted the two and he rushed over, he pushed John back with a growl.

"Stephanie you ok?"He asked.

"Im fine, thanks Punk"she replied.

"Stephanie whats going on"Mara asked as she stood in the middle of the two.

"Oh John didnt tell you"

"What?"

"Miz got beaten up and when I went looking for him, John pasted me with blooded fists"Stephanie explained.

Mara was shocked then horrified when John didnt denied it but she should knew that John would do that, last week, she was talking to Daniel and they were laughing then the next she thing knew was he didnt want to talk to her and the fact he was bruised and batted. She found out John did it and the other guys who refused to talk to her were also beaten the hell out of, she never got it why John did it.

"He shouldnt of been talking to close to Mara"John spat out as he walked away.

Mara watched him walk away then turned to Steph with a sorry look.

"I dont get how you hang out with him, he's so cruel"Stephanie stated as she crossed her arms.

"He's my friend"Mara pleaded.

"So is Miz but he got beaten so badly that he had to be taken to the hospital"Steph replied not happy.

Mara let out a sigh as she looked at her best friend but Steph was not pleased with no reply about Miz being put into hospital so Stephanie walked off with Punk walking next to her. Mara felt bad now as she watched the two walk off but she would make it up to Steph, as Mara's family was invited to a BBQ party by Steph's dad.

The next day of school for Mara was not good as she was late for lesson as Randy was ill and Steph didnt pick her up, she walked into the lesson and saw her small group as she was going to walk over, she noticed that there was no seats free there and they didnt have happy faces when they looked at her. Miz looked like he was going to bite and rip her to shreds if she came over, AJ frowned as she turned away and Stephanie wasnt looking at her but the odd thing was the Straight Edge group was sitting with them and Punk was in her seat.

"Mara"John called over with a smile.

So for the rest of the day, Mara hanged out with John and her brother as her friends didnt seem to want her around which made her upset.

"Forget them"John said as he rubbed her shoulders.

Soon the day was over and her family was heading over to Steph's for the BBQ, her dad Steve knocked on the door with a smile. The opened to reveal a large blonde guy who was smiling.

"Steve"

"Rikishi"

"Come in"He said as he stepped out of the way.

Mara smiled as she felt the smell of BBQ hit her noses, her and Randy walked outside to the garden were they saw the fire pit lit up already, Rock was cooking while Trish was next to him smiling. Mara looked for Steph so they could talk but couldnt find her yet so she sat down next to Randy who was talking to Jimmy and Jey.

Steve was helping Rikishi witht eh drinks in the kitchen.

"So hows Mara been?"

"She's been ok, I dont get why they are fighting"Steve said with a sigh

"Well something happened with that Cena boy and Mara stood with him, I think you need to give him a talk if not Mara"

Steve knew Rikishi was right and he had to do something before John would hurt his little girl, him and Rikishi were walking to the garden when the doorbell rang, Steve was about to open it but was beat to it.

"Ive got it"

Steph came down with a smile, she said hello to Steve then opened the door to reveal. Punk with Mason, Daniel, AJ, Kane and Miz. She let then in and they all made there way to the garden, were they sat near the fire talking. Mason and Kane were talking with drinks in there hands, Daniel was dancing with AJ.

Mara was drinking as she listened to her brother but she noticed Jey pointing to something and smiling as was Jimmy so she looked over and she frowned. Punk was shirtless as he danced around the fire with Steph who was smiling. Rikishi was happy to see his little girl happy as was her brothers, Steve saw Mara frowned and he knew she missed her best friend.

**Next Night**

****Mara was sitting on a hill with Heath, tonight was the night she was having a date with the ginger boy and so far it went well. They ate a small picnic Heath had packed, she thought it was sweet.

"So are you having a good night?"He asked.

"Of course Heath"she replied.

Suddenly she heard a rushing coming form the bush and then John popped out not looking happpy, Mara stood up as did Heath.

"John"she said.

John punched Heath who collasped and she stepped back with a frown.

"What did you do?"Mara shouted.

"I dont the like the idea of you with him"John said as he left.

Mara was not happy with it but she undertsood that maybe John liked her, she went to the dances with him and he always seemed to treat her like a princess but he never admitted it to her.

Well thats my story, I and John are trying out this dating scene. He seems to be doing better with his anger issues with Boys talking to me, I guess what ever Dad said to him that day worked as he changed. Im still working on my friendship with Steph but we are getting there, she is now with Punk which is good and of course Daniel and AJ. The Miz told us he was gay and is dating some guy called John Morrison, so this was a short segement about my bestfriend turned boyfriend was like.

I hope you liked listening to it.

Mara out

:D

* * *

Ok thats the end of that

hope you like it

review

:D


End file.
